My Forgiver Found The Sun
by 88silverkeys
Summary: Ten ficlets pertaining to the ups and downs of Tony and Gibbs trying to get it right. SLASH. About 90% happy content, so don't worry about your sensibilities.


**Challenge**:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Pairing: Gibbs/Tony

**A/N: So, I went back and added punctuation and did some spell check magic, but everything else is just the way it popped out of my pretty little head. Apparently, when short on time and panicking over plot, my mind jumps to dialog-laden ficlets. Who knew. Also, the order of the songs was totally random, I didn't know number 8 would come on after writing 7, although I'm quite tickled about how handy that was for my plot here. **

_1. 22, Lily Allen (3:06)_

_Tony remembered college. He remembered all the girls he'd wake up with every Saturday and Sunday morning. The endless games of basketball and football where he was king of the kingdom. And then a blown knee and all of it was over. He'd honestly, stupidly thought he had a future with sports—getting himself a nice little trophy wife. Everything would work out and in his own way, he'd get what his dad had, without having to take the same route. _

_But instead, he was sitting at a desk in D.C. waiting for someone to die and wishing silver hair made men less attractive instead of more. He was certainly a far cry from what he thought he had wanted. But catching the bad guy and bedding the good guy had perhaps always been in his cards, had he come to terms with his skills and orientation just a little bit sooner. _

"_We've got a case." And Tony was up, out of the door, trailing after his boss. Gibbs was the king of the kingdom here. Made he was okay that, dreaming was for a 22 year-old frat boy with something to prove. He was a little past that, really._

**2. Le Disko, Shiny Toy Guns (3:23)**

"**Hello, boys." Abby grinned as she opened her front door. It quickly turned to a frown as Tony stormed in. "Where's the other boy? What are you doing here alone?"**

"**I'm crashing here tonight, he's insufferable. I'm sick of being fucked over. And don't," Tony pointed threateningly, " turn that into an innuendo. He's being a bastard as usual and I don't think it is worth it tonight."**

"**What happened?" Abby trailed after him into the apartment. **

"**I'm male, right?"**

"**Last I checked," she grinned.**

"**Always have been. He seems so constantly surprised and upset about that. He doesn't like girls, why can't he just get used to it?"**

"**He still doesn't want to tell Ducky, does he?" Abby asked knowingly.**

"**No, I don't know what I've done wrong." Tony sighed.**

"**Nothing except not giving him enough patience. Now go back over there and remind him why he likes boys. And if you film it and share it with me later, so be it."**

_3. Oh My God, Kaiser Chiefs (3:35)_

"_Why the fuck is he here?"_

"_Your dad is just in town on business. Stay professional, DiNozzo."_

"_No, he has an aim, there is something going on with him. Don't be naïve." Tony glanced at Gibbs from where he still lay in bed._

"_Just ignore him, treat him like a normal witness in a case."_

"_God, you are useless on this one. You don't understand, Gibbs, I got as far away from home as possible. I've always wanted to be a million miles from that man. And then I was, metaphorically at least, until yesterday."_

_Gibbs leaned over him, kissing Tony passionately. "If you get all worked up about this, he'll see it. Your dad seems the type to smell fear."_

"_I'm not afraid!" Tony cried defensively as he got out of bed. _

"_Okay, then. Prove it."_

"_Why?" Tony whined._

"_Because you are a good agent that can do better and I'm not having sex with a nervous whiner this week. You pick which reason is more inspiring." Gibbs quipped dryly. _

**4. Here's That Rainy Day, Ella Fitzgerald (3:36)**

"**We're stranded here, may as well get some work done on the boat."**

"**For Christ's sake, Gibbs, is that all you want to do when we are snowed in with the blizzard of the century?"**

"**Well, DiNozzo, considering we are out of lube thanks to last weekend and your insatiable ways, this is all we can do. If you'd like, I'll do it shirtless." **

"**And pantsless?" **

"**Maybe." Gibbs grunted, rolling his eyes.**

"**Fine, fine. You go to your basement. "**

**Twenty minutes later, Tony waltzed downstairs with a stick of butter. "Took me long enough to find it, but the back of your fridge is useful for our time of need."**

"**Oh god, DiNozzo. Not what I was saving that for."**

"**Is that a no?"**

"…**No, it's not."**

_5. Coffee Song, Osibisa (3:16)_

"_Where's my coffee, Dinozzo?"_

"_Sir, on the floor, Sir."_

"_Why the hell would you put it there? And stop saluting, you look like an idiot."_

"_Well, it spilled, boss, and I haven't gotten you a second cup. Well, fifth cup of the day, really."_

"_Cute. Now why don't you replace it?"_

"_Gibbs…" came a female voice across the bullpen._

"_What, David?"_

"_A call. Senator's daughter in the Navy was stabbed."_

"_Dammit."_

"_I know, boss, you hate this because dead people outweigh caffeine."_

"_No, DiNozzo. High profile. It means Vance will want to run this. And this doesn't outweigh you being my coffee fetcher." _

"_There's always Abby's Caf-Pow."_

"_Not a chance, Tony."_

"_Guess you don't really need caffeine then. I mean, we're on a schedule…I can't very well run out for beverages now, can I?"_

" _Fine. I don't want to hear a word about this. From any of you. Now get me a Caf-Pow, Dinozzo. McGee, close your mouth and get the truck."_

**6. I Can't Stay, The Killers (3:09)**

"**Oh….god. Gibbs, that was…Gibbs?" Tony struggled to sit up in bed as he came back to reality from the orgasm. "You're getting dressed. Where are you going?"**

"**Home, DiNozzo. There's work in the morning."**

"**We're going to the same work, you can stay here."**

"**Tony, we discussed this last week." Gibbs muttered as he pulled on his jeans.**

"**I know, I just don't know why you want to waste the gas driving back and forth. I don't expect cuddles."**

"**Yeah, right." Gibbs scoffed.**

"**Just…stay for a little while. Come on; engage in some post-coital bonding like normal folk."**

"**There's nothing normal about this, DiNozzo."**

"**Of course, boss."**

"**I'm not obligated to stay and hold your hand."**

"**Well, considering where my hand has been, I imagine you wouldn't want to hold it."**

"**We can do the post-coital thing on our own, that's why this works."**

"**Of course, boss. See you at work, boss."**

_7. It's Been a Long, Long Time, Charlie Spivak and His Orchestra (2:46)_

_Tony opened the door to his apartment, it smelled stale. Like it had been empty for months. Even though Abby had promised to open the windows and dust once a week; it hadn't been enough while he'd been on the Reagan._

"_About time, Tony."_

"_Gibbs." Tony was stunned. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Did something go wrong with the paperwork? You sending me back? 'Cause if you are, I think I feel a wave of seasickness coming."_

"_For once, just shut up, would ya?" Gibbs stepped forward and kissed him._

_Tony obliged for awhile. "But, I don't understand."_

"_Just kiss me, you remember how to do that?"_

"_Shouldn't you still be at the office?"_

"_And miss your homecoming? Come on, DiNozzo, it's been a long time without you. Give me a break."_

"_You missed me?" Tony asked tentatively to the man who always skipped out before the sunrise._

"_More than I imagined possible." Gibbs whispered against his lips._

**8. Here Comes The Sun, The Beatles (3:07)**

**Tony woke at 5 AM, staring down at Gibbs. He couldn't believe it, just wanted to stay frozen in the moment.**

**The night he'd come back from the Reagan was one of the best. And Gibbs stayed.**

**When his boss roused soon after, Tony refused to let either of them leave bed just yet. Only leaning over Gibbs to open the window curtains to the rising sun.**

"**I need coffee, DiNozzo, this better be good."**

"**Boss, the sun is rising!"**

"**It does that every morning, Tony."**

"**But I'm watching it with you." **

"**Aw, Christ, DiNozzo. Don't get sappy on me."**

**Tony laughed and fitted his arms around Gibbs' torso, an act the boss rarely put up with. "Just…just let me have my moment." And Gibbs did.**

_9. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These), Eurythmics (3:37)_

_Tony stumbled out of the club. Abby's odd fixation with drag shows better end soon, because being hit on that many gay men was getting stressful. Especially under Abby's watchful and knowing eye. She definitely suspected he was turning them down because he was carrying a torch for someone else._

"_DiNozzo."_

_Oh shit. DiNozzo thought as he drunkenly swung his head around to face Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Hi, boss. Fancy meeting you here."_

"_Abby called, said you got a little out of control." _

"_She's lying, I'm fine."_

"_Get in the car, I'll drive you home. We can pick up your car tomorrow, you reek of…I don't even know what, but I'm not letting you drive. Come on."_

_And that's how Gibbs found himself getting the key in Tony's door as the drunken man complained on and on. "All those guys at the club, they just want to use each other. For kinky shit too, there's way too much S&M with those D.C. gays, I'll tell you. I'm a simple boy, I just want love."_

_Tony giggled to himself as he said it, pushing against Gibbs and the still-locked door. "More specifically, I want it from you, bossman." He pressed a quick kiss to the boss's lips._

**Please Don't Leave Me, P!nk (3:55)**

**Tony was nervous as hell. He'd survived the first day back at work after his kiss and confession to Gibbs. No response from the ever-silent team leader. **

**It wasn't until he'd microwaved himself some Indian dinner and sat down with a psychology textbook for a quick study to keep up with Miss Profiler Kate in the field, that he figured out why Gibbs had been so quiet. It seemed to be his job to start the ball rolling: to resign, apologize, call it a drunken mistake that he didn't mean. Whatever it took to make the tension, that he was sure they both felt, go away. **

**So he dragged himself to the boss's house and basement, taking a deep breath before speaking. **

"**I'm sorry, boss. I shouldn't have said that stuff the other night. I didn't…didn't really mean…shit. I meant it but didn't mean for you to find out, alright? Just don't fire me, I need this job, I love working for you. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on. I mean it, promise."**

**Gibbs stayed facing the boat for the whole speech. He finally turned around with a small smirk. "I'm not firing you, never leave a man behind, remember? Besides, drunk-DiNozzo had a good idea. We could use each other these days, couldn't we?" Gibbs asked knowingly. Then he'd started pulling Tony in hard against him for kisses and fucks that would never be erased from Tony's mind. No matter how many times he was left outside afterwards.**

_A/N 2: Go on, review and tell me which one was your favorite and which aspect of the Gibbs/Tony slash I should focus on next for this challenge. (Cases, angst, sex, fights, fluffy moments, ect.) If you want some more excellent slash of the Tibbs variety, go check out Bob Rhynoplasty's stuff on this site. She is a fantastic friend and even better slasher. Hopefully doing this challenge in her honor makes her proud!_


End file.
